Obviously She's Not Out of My League
by Skates16
Summary: Season 1 compatible. Oliver's hung up on Hannah Montana and believes he has a chance with her, but Miley and Lilly know otherwise. At the end of the day, Oliver discovers there's another girl who is not out of his league. Holiver, Moliver. One-shot


_Ok, let's do some maths quickly… there's me, bored outta my mind, listening to McFly, along with looking at pictures of them. You add me, plus song I'm listening to equals this one-shot which is totally random and doesn't mean anything. I should be doing my projects but… I've passed the stage of acceptance that this term I'll have a lot of work to do. Now, onwards with said one-shot…_

**Disclaimer: **I haven't done one in a while… well, duh, I don't own Hannah Montana… or McFly, whose song 'Obviously' inspired this fic… though I wish I did. Own them I mean.

**Obviously… She's Not Out of My League**

"She's so pretty." Oliver said, looking at the picture. Lilly looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, she's never going to go out with you if you two ever meet."

"Hey, it could happen! I mean, we're going to her concert tonight, she could gaze across the crowd and our eyes will meet…" Oliver looked up from the picture, a hopefully look on his face. "And then afterwards, I'll sneak backstage and shampoo and condition her beautiful golden blond hair."

"Oliver… I doubt that would ever happen, so could you please come back down from your dream land?" Lilly asked as Miley put her tray down next to Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked, looking confused at Oliver's dreamy face.

"Oliver here is fantasizing about Hannah Montana again. I keep telling him to forget it, it's not as if Hannah would fall in love with him. She's way out of his league."

"Uh, yeah. I agree with Lilly here Oliver." Miley said. Oliver just shook his head.

"I don't believe it."

"How about you then try and meet Hannah backstage tonight?" Miley asked. "Sneak backstage and ask her out, I dare you to."

"Fine, I will." Oliver said, standing up and leaving.

"Uh, is he going to finish that?" Lilly said, pointing to the plate of chips. Oliver came back, took a fist full of chips, and then left again. "I guess so."

_xXxXx_

"Higher Oliver!"

"There is no higher! You're already standing on my head!"

"Then jump you idiot! Jump!" Oliver jumped and then felt a weight leave his head. Lilly was gone and he looked up. She had completely disappeared!

"Lilly!" He shouted, but didn't hear anything. He looked around for something to help him get to the window, but saw a dumpster. He made a disgusted face, but he'd do anything to talk to Hannah and prove to Miley that it was possible for him to have a celebrity as a girlfriend.

"Urgh, what is in here?" He asked as he rolled in underneath Hannah's window. He climbed onto it, but he was still short of the window. He started jumping and waved his hands above him, trying to grab hold of the windowpane.

He finally managed to grab hold of it and lifted himself up, swinging his leg around to the other side. He heard Hannah saying Lilly could have something. "What about me! I'm the one who loves you!"

He then lifted himself up and he saw Hannah and Lilly standing at the door, both of them looking at him. He looked at Hannah's face and was mesmerized by it for a second. "You're much paler in person."

"Yeah, I am. You know what, you can have this." Hannah said and threw him a towel.

"Hannah Montana's towel!" he said and let go of the windowpane. He had a look of terror for two reasons, 1) He was falling and 2) He hadn't asked her out yet!

But it was too late; he was gone and hit the lid of the dustbin… hard. "I'm ok!" He shouted back up and jumped off it, along with the towel. He started walking away, no doubt his mother was here by now to fetch him, but he turned around and looked up at the window.

"I'll prove Miley wrong." He said and ran towards the parking lot.

_xXxXx_

"So, you and Hannah dating yet?" Miley asked. She heard Lilly laugh and she gave her a glare and she stopped.

"No, but she gave me her towel." Oliver said, showing it to Miley. "I'll prove you wrong, Hannah is so not out of my league."

"You know, I hear she has a boyfriend." Lilly said. Miley gave her a look and Oliver looked devastated.

"Can't be! I've gone onto all of her websites and all of them say she's single."

"Make a move on her and he will kill you… all I'm saying." Lilly said before she left to go fetch some food to eat. Miley looked at Oliver and his downcast face and felt bad for him.

"Hey, Hannah is not the only girl out there."

"But she's the only gorgeous one." Oliver said, a dreamy look in his eyes. Miley rolled her eyes and took him by the arm and led him to a table.

"Come on lover boy, let's get some food in your system."

"Nothing will help me now. I was dreaming about her last night you know." Oliver said as he sat down and put his hands on his face. "She actually agreed to going out with me and then one thing led to another and soon she was my girlfriend."

"Oliver, I say this because I care about you. Get over her." Miley said when Lilly came back and stole some of her food.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you're going to go to her CD signing this weekend, and all her concerts and bring her flowers and drive after her on your bicycle." Lilly said, waving her hand in the air. Miley shook her head while Oliver thought about what Lilly had just said.

_A week later…_

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley." Oliver watched as the girl he had been in love with took off her blonde hair to reveal his best friend, Miley Stewart, the one he wanted to prove wrong. So he did the only thing he thought of… faint.

"Oliver?" He could hear Miley's voice, but he did not want to open his eyes.

'It's all a dream, it's all a dream… Miley is NOT Hannah Montana.' Oliver opened his eyes to see Miley looking over him, black lips and a blonde wig in her hands. 'Darn, it wasn't.'

"You ok?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh… Yes?" He said and then got up. "So you were Hannah when I was hanging off the limo?"

"Yup."

"And when I snuck into your dressing room?"

"Yup."

"And when I hid in the base drum on your tour bus all the way to Phoenix?"

"You did _what_?"

"Nothing." Oliver said and then sighed. "I guess you and Lilly were right, Hannah is out of my league. I was just wasting my time."

"What, because she's your best friend?" Miley asked. "Oliver, have you ever pictured us being together as a couple?"

Oliver thought about what she said. He then thought of him and Miley going to the movies, just to two of them. Them holding hands in public. The two of them sharing a smoothie at Rico's…

"Oliver?" Miley asked when he didn't answer. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Ok, friends?" Miley asked.

"Friends." Oliver said and then he hugged her. He slowly smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace, until Miley said…

"Anything?"

"Nope… in fact, it's a little awkward." He said and let go and pulled away. She smiled at him and then started walking away, Oliver watching her.

"Ok, they might be right. Hannah Montana is out of my league, but Miley isn't." He said, thinking back to them spending time alone together. Now it wouldn't happen, but give time and soon he'll finally manage to get the girl.

* * *

_Taa daa… I love that song, Obviously. Cause Danny sings in it. Mwahahaha… look at my picture on my profile and you'll see why I'm crazy over this band. Or listen to their music, it's so awesome._

_Ha ha, totally random and pointless, but I wanted to do it! Hee, only after I started writing 'Higher Oliver!' did I think to tie it in with the episodes of season 1. Eh, I'm watching way too many repeat for my own good, so expect stuff that tie in with season 1 then. :P_


End file.
